ZeldaCloudLand
by gladius444
Summary: this first chapter is about how he gets to the cloud land im sorry its a little short! hope you enjoy! write a review if you like it! write a review also saying that you want me to continue on or not!
1. Thunder City

One day Link and Zelda were strolling in the castle of Hyrule, Link as usual had the triforce of courage on his forearm and his master sword and shield on his back. And later that night after a royal feast, mind you Zelda had just gotten back from being Ganandorf's prisoner, Link left and Zelda, thinking she was finally safe sat and fell asleep. As Link rode Epona back to his home, Zelda was yet again being kidnapped by someone new, someone he had never met before. As Link was in his room thinking everything was finally okay and that he could rest, he started practicing on his Ocarina and he fell asleep. He was awoken early that morning by a knight from the castle. The knight knocked on the door and Link opened it, then the knight exclaimed,

"Link! We need your help! I am sir Gadalock from the Hyrule castle! And someone mysteriously snuck into Princess Zelda's chamber and kidnapped her! We have no clue who did it! Nor any leads!"

Link sighed, he thought he was finally done, came to a break a time to relax, but somebody was after the princess again and he had to go and get her. He nodded okay and set off! As he left Gadalock said fair well and safe journeys, but Link knew when there was evil at cause there's no such thing as a safe journey.

He set off toward Hyrule Castle to see if he could find anything to help him figure out where he had to go, where the princess might be and who might have done it. But he knew he could do it! With Navi at his side and Epona to ride there was nothing that could stop them! He saw something in the valley that looked like it was flying but it wasn't a bird…he thought about it and thought it was just his imagination. He arrived at Hyrule and went to Zelda's chamber and found one thing it looked like a charm, a cloud charm, he put it in his sack and went off for more clues until he couldn't find any more things to help him figure out where Zelda was he left sad and while he was riding Epona back he fell off her and the cloud charm fell out on the Triforce and once it hit it, it started glowing and turning into a cloud and suddenly everything went black and he heard nothing saw black and he closed his eyes and opened them….

And he saw a huge city a greyish city that had poofy cloud like buildings and he looked down and realized it was clouds he was in the sky, in the clouds. He started having an inside panic attack when he realized he wasn't alone, Epona was there except different… She had a lightning bolt on her upper right thigh and the most shocking transformation; she had wings, Brown, huge, wings! Link was shocked! But even more so shocked at his transformation on the Triforce bracer in the background of the Triforce was a cloud and on top was it! His clothes how a grey color! And Navi a small winged cloud!

Once he got on Epona and tried to get her to fly even though she had no idea how to fly but Link got her in the sky and they traveled to the city the people there weren't people but human shaped gray storm clouds. He got into the city asked one of the cloud people what they were and where he was. The race was called the Thunderman, they have been alive longer then the elves or any race of beings, and he was in Thunder City, he was around the city for a while and asked where he could find a map he went into a shop and bought a map with the little money that the commoners of the city gave him. He was ready to leave and set off again to find the princess and explore this new land and find a way to get back. And then it hit him he could go through the ground it was solid…he had no idea or no way to get back to his land. And even worse he had just realized his Master sword and his Shield weren't on his back, they were gone!


	2. Soul Stealers

When he started getting ready to leave he talked to a commoner and asked where the nearest city was and the commoner said,  
"The nearest city is a huge city it's called Central Square Lightning."

Link said thank you and set off on Epona. As they flew they saw the mysterious figure that they saw before and so they landed to look at it. When they landed all they saw was a quick shadow moving swiftly. Link started to think and think, then he stopped and they set off on their journey. While they were flying Link was still trying to find a way back to the original world he thought about the charm and realized it was gone just like his sword and shield. And the thought just came to him, how is he going to defeat the creature that kidnapped Zelda without his sword? He had to find a new as they approached the city Link landed Epona and found a Pegasus stall and a room for the night. As he walked down the big city's alleyway he noticed all the fighting, he couldn't stand the noise so he took matters into his own hands and so he started looking for a weapon to solve this. He asked a few people or Thunderman in this case and they said they were peaceful beings and had no weapons, but Link thought to himself no weapons: yes, peaceful: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

So he asked around a bit more and they said the only weapon in the world was the Storm Sword in the temple of Osid the storm god. So he decided he had to visit this temple to gain a sword to defeat the evil in this land. But the man said it was stuck in the hardest material in the entire land and only the chosen one could pull it out. Link had heard the story before in his own land and knew he could pull out the sword. But this city needed to be calmed first and it needed to be peaceful. So he asked around again to see why everyone was fighting. Almost everyone said it was because of the robbers that come and steel all their stuff and people are accusing each other. So Link was going to stay up and defeat the robbers.

Later that night Link stayed out in hiding looking when he saw a mysterious figure. Link had a dagger with him and with lightning speed burst out of hiding and popped on the figure when he saw who it was it was just somebody going to their home. And while he was talking to him a magical black evil power surrounded them and the supposed robbers were soul stealers the supposed stealing was just their feeding. As Link saw what he was up against his eyes widened! And he struck out the amazing power! And went straight through the soul stealer! As he turned around for another blow and when he went through there was something he hit his head on a hard spot. And when he turned around for another blow he powered his dagger with magic and struck it on that spot, the soul stealer shattered. He did the same to all the other soul stealers and killed them all. And the next day everyone was quiet there was no stealing so no one was fighting as that old man recited what had happen they all counted the strange elf Link as a hero and gave him money Pegasus feed and supplies for his journey to the temple and to the place where Zelda is to get her back find a way back to the original world his home and with the princess. Link left along with Navi which he had no idea where she went along with Epona. As they set of to the temple Link felt like he was being watched by something that wanted to kill him and so he looked away and kept flying. As he approached the temple he saw something, something big. A huge dragon like creature guarding the temple, Link's expression widened and thought he was going to die.


End file.
